Spottedleaf's Heart/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Spottedpaw stops to catch her breath, wondering why she offered to become a medicine cat. She has been fetching wet moss for several cats for a good portion of the day, and is exhausted. Spottedpaw sees Tawnyspots emerge from the dirtplace, looking very frail. He exclaims that he must’ve eaten a dodgy blackbird, but she isn’t convinced. Spottedpaw studies his hollow flanks and rickety gait, knowing he’s much sicker than he lets on. The apprentice worries about him, knowing he might have to step down soon. Bluefur’s kits approach Spottedpaw, asking if she’s brought a treat for them. They bound over to her, and she drops her bundle of moss. She says that it’s only fresh moss, and the younger cats are disappointed. Spottedpaw quickly delivers the moss to Goosefeather, and sets out to get more. :On her way out of camp, she sees Thrushpelt bring a squirrel over to the kits as a treat. They get excited, but Bluefur insists that they’ve had enough to eat already. Thrushpelt apologizes to the kits, and walks away with his prey. Thistleclaw returns from a patrol, announcing that they beat some kittypets today. He and Tigerclaw’s pelts are fluffed out, and their muzzles covered with scratches. Sunstar is surprised to hear this, wondering out loud why the kittypets crossed the border when he renewed the scent markers the day before. Thistleclaw assures his leader that the borders are safe, and the rest of the patrol files into the clearing. Spottedpaw notices Fuzzypelt has a splinter, but when she takes it out, the apprentice sees that it came from a Twolegplace fence. She then realizes that the patrol purposefully sought out the kittypets, even though they hadn’t crossed the border. Bluefur comes to the same conclusion, and is angry, but Spottedpaw says that they may as well get used to a bossy Thistleclaw as he’s bound to be deputy. The queen’s eyes darken, and replies that that won’t happen if she can help it. Spottedpaw urges her to focus on her kits, but Bluefur insists that she loves them, but her Clan might need her. The apprentice is confused by the conviction in her voice, and watches her walk away. On the night of the Gathering, Bluefur requests to go with the patrol. Spottedpaw is surprised, but agrees she’ll watch her kits. Bluefur thanks her, and the cats begin to file out of camp. Spottedpaw gives a mint leaf to Tawnyspots, then checks on the nursery to see every cat asleep. :Later that night, when the patrol returns, Bluefur tells Spottedpaw in a low voice that she’s made her choice. She goes to sleep, but is awakened by a soft rustle and some murmuring. Spottedpaw sees that Stormtail is on guard, and tells him of what she heard. They both look for the source of the sound, but he fails to see it. Spottedpaw then turns slightly and realizes that Bluefur and her kits are sneaking out. She feels conflicted, knowing that whatever the queen is doing is for a purpose. Spottedpaw tells Stormtail to go take a look, but he still comes up empty handed. The medicine cat apprentice insists that he go look on the other side of the ravine, while she goes the other way. Spottedpaw follows Bluefur to Sunningrocks, where she sees two shapes talking. She realizes that the queen is giving away her kits, and prays to StarClan that they stay safe. A voice sounds in her mind, telling her that the kits will be okay. Spottedpaw knows that the voice is Snowfur’s, who is Bluefur’s sister. The medicine cat apprentice vows that she and Bluefur will both guard their hearts, and never be foolish or blind again. Characters Major }} Minor *Goosefeather *Mosskit *Mistykit *Stonekit *Mumblefoot *Thrushpelt *Rosetail *Bluefur *Thistleclaw *Tigerclaw *Sunstar *Fuzzypelt *Featherwhisker *White-eye *Runningkit *Mousekit *Stormtail *Oakheart (Unnamed) *Snowfur }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Spottedleaf's Heart Category:Novellas